rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 72.1: Niet Little Pony
(9:51:44 PM) Shadell: K. (9:51:47 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (9:53:22 PM) ***Niet seeks out her patron yozi! (9:54:11 PM) You are now known as SWILIHN (9:56:17 PM) SWILIHN: (what has she done recently?() (9:58:37 PM) Niet: (Niet?) (9:58:49 PM) Niet: (Made the SWLIHN shintai.) (10:13:27 PM) SWILIHN: (oh she did? I wasn't sure if you went through with that yet) (10:14:17 PM) Niet: (Yeah.) (10:14:24 PM) Niet: (I thought you OKed the purchase?) (10:14:36 PM) SWILIHN: (that doesn't mean you purchased it) (10:16:58 PM) SWILIHN: (hmmm what is Niet trying to push her towards in a soonish fashion?() (10:24:22 PM) Niet: (Move her more toward "I accept free will and heroic motivations as good increases in efficiency." Also "I interprete heroic motivations in traditional patterns, giving me a better understanding of free will." In effect, making her care about people the way you care about arms. You don't feel compassion for the arm itself, but you want to have them in as goo (10:25:35 PM) Niet: d a condition as you can, since they enhance your function. So she cares about the individual as part of the collective. The shintai goes even further, granting her the perspective of being within an existant system to efficiently work, rather than considering herself an entity that deals with them.) (10:25:47 PM) Niet: (That make sense?) (10:26:05 PM) Niet: (The more Nietish stuff is in the interpretation of free will she's pushing for.) (10:27:22 PM) SWILIHN: (yes but what sort of manifestation?() (10:33:02 PM) Niet: (Presumably a human/demon form. Probably converting most everything around her into her theme and making it work.) (10:33:11 PM) Niet: (Not sure on what size scale.) (10:33:22 PM) Niet: (Probably changing between different ones every so often.) (10:38:23 PM) Niet: (SO, "Randomly castle-town appears overnight.") (10:39:24 PM) Niet: (Or "Suddenly these second circles went from running massive armies to competing to be head maid.) (10:41:34 PM) SWILIHN: (I am asking what you think would be at start because I can't think of anything) (10:45:59 PM) Niet: (Ah.) (10:46:27 PM) Niet: (School?) (10:51:28 PM) SWILIHN: (Doesn't feel right) (10:52:12 PM) Niet: (Factory?) (10:52:21 PM) Niet: (Army?) (10:54:35 PM) SWILIHN: Niet would find a large bright field even ligier;'s light was filterd through softly (10:56:36 PM) Niet: Niet wanders around cautiously, looking for any sign of people that would, perhaps, give a clue as to the field's theme. (10:58:07 PM) SWILIHN: (would niet resist?( (10:58:56 PM) Niet: (Probably not.) (11:01:03 PM) SWILIHN: Niet finds herself growing upon entering the field her hands changing into hooves..while oddly her uniform coloring seems to meld with her skin.... soon she's a life sized my little pony in the coloring of a maids uniform (11:02:50 PM) Niet: Niet is a little surprised at this. Clearly this should be Lightning's job. (11:03:07 PM) Niet: Despite her momentary confusion, Niet continues her diligent search! (11:03:52 PM) SWILIHN: she soon finds others much like herself.. all looking some what surprised an annoyed(other little ponys) (11:05:47 PM) Niet: (Essence sight up.) (11:06:33 PM) SWILIHN: Various demons it wouldn't be hard to tell what they were from their new look.. (11:06:50 PM) Niet: (Any second circles?) (11:07:31 PM) SWILIHN: (the "herd" or.. collection seems small) (11:11:16 PM) Niet: Niet moves toward the heard. "Which way did she go?" (11:12:22 PM) SWILIHN: one very annoyed former blood ape turned a pink unicorm points northish (11:14:10 PM) Niet: Niet trots northward! (11:16:08 PM) SWILIHN: she eventaully finds more ponys and a little girl directing them (11:23:07 PM) Niet: Niet watches for a few moments, and notes the little girl's essence. (11:25:18 PM) SWILIHN: it looks like you you are looking for, she's lining them up then changing her mind how she lined them up (11:26:35 PM) Niet: Niet wanders over, shaping herself into a little girl much like SWLIHN's current appearance as she does. She's careful to mimic modes of dress and styles of behavior, though her clothing does look oddly similar to a maid's outfit. (11:26:38 PM) Niet: "HellO!" (11:28:01 PM) SWILIHN: "You aren't a pretty pony" (11:31:51 PM) Niet: "Neither are you." (11:32:25 PM) SWILIHN: "This is my collection" (11:38:02 PM) Niet: "Well, isn't it normal to show your collection to other people?" (11:38:16 PM) Niet: "And if I look the same as you, then I must also be a collector?" (11:38:52 PM) SWILIHN: "where is your collection?" (11:42:12 PM) Niet: "Elsewhere. I wouldn't want to bring it here. Though I could add a few if you don't mind me doing so?" (11:44:12 PM) SWILIHN: "We could trade" (11:48:02 PM) Niet: "We could. Have you added any really rare kinds to your collection?" (11:49:04 PM) SWILIHN: "not yet" (11:51:40 PM) Niet: "What other collections have you made?" (11:52:33 PM) SWILIHN: "just this" (11:56:40 PM) Niet: "What are you going to use it for?" (11:58:56 PM) SWILIHN: "To understand Pretty" (2/24/2011 12:00:28 AM) Niet: "I see." (12:00:38 AM) Niet: "What don't you understand about it?" (12:02:28 AM) SWILIHN: "I don't understand why Lilum wants these, so I will" (12:03:42 AM) Niet: "They're cute." (12:04:08 AM) Niet: "But, wouldn't it be nice if they were useful too? Like horses for the reclamation's armies and cute ponies?" (12:06:22 AM) SWILIHN: 'Being a collection is a use" (12:08:34 AM) Niet: "Of course it is!" Niet nods vehemently. (12:08:49 AM) Niet: "So, should I explain beauty to you?" (12:09:28 AM) SWILIHN: "why?" (12:09:55 AM) Niet: "You want to understand, don't you?" (12:11:38 AM) Niet: "I can explain why beauty is so good." (12:11:54 AM) SWILIHN: "Speak" (12:12:41 AM) Niet: "It will be more effective if I use a few charms to get the point across. Is that OK?" (12:12:49 AM) SWILIHN: "ok" (12:13:49 AM) Niet: "Entities act more effectively when they're pleased by something, right?" (12:14:11 AM) SWILIHN: "Yes" (12:15:12 AM) Niet: "They also have a harder time acting against things they find pleasing, correct?" (12:16:43 AM) SWILIHN: "Yes" (12:20:44 AM) Niet: "Now think about it. Think back on all of the times you've seen beautiful things. Think about how pleasing it was, how much you liked it, how enjoyable it is to see something beautiful. And, if it's pleasing it works better." As Niet speaks, she lets a layer of essence enter her voice, infusing her words with the subtle power of the Ebon Dragon, not .... (12:22:12 AM) Niet: to deceive as the dragon would wish, but to make SWLIHN reinterpret things truthfully. Niet spins her story, using manipulation to repel falsehood, and striving to let her proginator understand what beauty is, even if that understanding best comes through changing things to make the premises true. (12:34:23 AM) Niet: "So when you see something that produces this feeling, it must be beautiful then, right?" (12:38:19 AM) SWILIHN: "what is it?" (12:39:41 AM) Niet: "It's that which satisfies that pleasant feeling." (12:41:26 AM) Niet: "It's not completely objective, since it's limited by perspective of course, and there could be more than one type. But when you see something that satisfies that addiction, that makes you want to go hug it and pet it, or at least admire it, that's cute." (12:42:17 AM) Niet: "So, being cute is a positive trait always, but it's not the only positive trait. Don't you love things that work right too?" (12:42:27 AM) Niet: "That accomplish goals easily and quickly?" (12:44:05 AM) Niet: "A maid wouldn't find a sword cute, because that's so alien to her knowledge and perspective, but a knight should find it quite cute... probably if it's pink. Because the knight knows words and functions better when she loves swords." (12:44:13 AM) Niet: "So a better knight will find swords cute." (12:45:00 AM) Niet: "Of course, it has universal traits as well." (12:46:31 AM) Niet: "Rounded softer shapes and textures beat out sharper ones usually. Feminine always trumps masculine appearance. Something cute should be easy to understand. An essence canon shouldn't look like a sword, because that wouldn't be easy to comprehend. IT would confuse, and cute shouldn't be confusing. It should be familiar." (12:47:38 AM) SWILIHN: "what you desire is not what Malfeas wants, and Malfeas in charge" (12:47:38 AM) Niet: "So, for abyssals, dark colors, but make the skulls rounded, softer looking, take away the depressing and self-destructive elements, add in some purples or pinks to the ensamble and, most importantly, make sure they're female. Do you understand?" (12:48:31 AM) Niet: "Can you conceive of a hierarchy where the best advantage for the hierarchy isn't what the leader wants?" (12:49:07 AM) Niet: "Obviously the solution is to fix the leader so the hierarchy works better, right?" (12:49:33 AM) SWILIHN: "Perhaps" (12:50:02 AM) Niet: "Look at this new power you've developed." (12:50:16 AM) SWILIHN: "yes" (12:51:24 AM) Niet: "Couldn't you, for example, make yourself into a maid and then create the entire house-hold?" (12:51:53 AM) Niet: "It wouldn't be what the head wanted, because the head didn't exist when you started, but wouldn't it still be best? (12:51:59 AM) Niet: "* (12:52:14 AM) Niet: "Couldn't you create change from the bottom as opposed to acting only with the top?" (12:54:36 AM) SWILIHN: "I have a rare one now" (12:56:48 AM) Niet: "What do you mean?" (12:57:14 AM) Niet: "Did an infernal wander in?" (12:57:35 AM) SWILIHN: "Yes" (12:58:37 AM) Niet: "See... They aren't functioning right! It's because they're not, as a whole, cute enough in the head. And the hierarchy could be cuter too, couldn't it?" (1:00:32 AM) SWILIHN: "yes" (1:03:04 AM) Niet: "And, if things were cuter, Malfeas would get more of his goals met, right?" (1:03:15 AM) SWILIHN: "Yes" (1:03:38 AM) Niet: "And, one way to make things cuter is to fix it at all levels, including the top, right?" (1:04:05 AM) SWILIHN: "Yes" (1:04:39 AM) Niet: "So, what's the conclusion?" (1:06:17 AM) SWILIHN: "wjhat?" (1:07:32 AM) Niet: "That changing Malfeas would be something he'd approve of after the fact." (1:07:55 AM) SWILIHN: "yes" (1:08:02 AM) Niet: "And that working to make the Reclamation cuter benefits the hierarchy, which gives Malfeas what he wants." (1:08:30 AM) Niet: "So, even if your actions go against what he says, he's only saying that because he's not cute enough to really express himself properly." (1:08:33 AM) Niet: "Right?" (1:09:44 AM) SWILIHN: "maybe" (1:10:16 AM) Niet: "Does obeying him lead to his desired outcome?" (1:10:32 AM) Niet: "Statistically what are the odds?" (1:11:12 AM) SWILIHN: "Sometimes" (1:11:49 AM) Niet: "For his major objectives?" (1:12:08 AM) Niet: "For the organization known as the Reclamation. What are the chances. What percentage of his wants succeed?" (1:12:20 AM) Niet: "And the organization is designed to fulfill the king's desires, right?" (1:12:25 AM) SWILIHN: "Yes" (1:12:55 AM) Niet: "So, if it's not functioning correctly, then you should fix it, or you're not acting correctly either?" (1:13:32 AM) Niet: "And, you've just secured Malfeas approved methods of fixing him." (1:14:25 AM) SWILIHN: "Perhaps" (1:14:50 AM) Niet: "The conclusion is derivable from the premises." (1:14:56 AM) Niet: "You acknowledged the premises are true." (1:15:21 AM) SWILIHN: Yes (1:15:45 AM) Niet: "Isn't denying the certainty of the conclusion illogical. Isn't that uncute?" (1:15:49 AM) Niet: "Of course, methodologically there are options." (1:16:05 AM) Niet: "It might be wise to start with an obstacle that necessarily needs to be changed for success to happen." (1:16:34 AM) SWILIHN: "what?" (1:16:51 AM) Niet: "What are the chances the Ebon Dragon will betray the Reclamation?" (1:17:17 AM) Niet: "SHouldn't a treacherous element within the hierarchy be adapted to a cuter form such that it advances the whole?" (1:17:50 AM) SWILIHN: "I want an ebon pony, I Settled for a fiend pony" (1:18:49 AM) Niet: "The fiend pony can make Ebon into a pony though if used right. Can't it?" (1:19:03 AM) Niet: "Wasn't the decision to let infernals develop new charms approved?" (1:19:26 AM) Niet: "As a leader, isn't it your right to to guide the development of individuals so they can be the cutest parts of your collection they can?" (1:20:06 AM) SWILIHN: "I don't think his charms would make him a pony" (1:20:47 AM) Niet: "But they could make him less ugly." (1:21:47 AM) Niet: "If the broad theory for the path to ponydom is charted, then wouldn't it be reasonable to use the rare to get an ultra-rare?" (1:22:08 AM) SWILIHN: "Perhaps" (1:23:00 AM) Niet: "So, would you approve the right for my circle to charter a potential path to use your pony to get the ED to ponydom?" (1:23:10 AM) Niet: "Or would I have to trade you another toy for thepony?" (1:23:31 AM) SWILIHN: "trade" (1:24:21 AM) Niet: "Can you ensure the pony won't run away?" (1:25:19 AM) SWILIHN: "as long as you are good to her" (1:33:32 AM) Niet: "I see." (1:33:43 AM) Niet: "May I go check my collection?" (1:34:27 AM) SWILIHN: "yes" (1:48:28 AM) SWILIHN: (so done?) (1:53:03 AM) Niet: (Yeah.) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights